


Fallen from grace.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Only a mention of Sam, he is not physically participating in this fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean arrive home from a hunt exhausted, only to find  sick fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen from grace.

Sam and Dean, or Agent Stark and Banner as they were known today, had left on a hunt that morning, throughout the day they interviewed several witnesses claiming to have seen a ghost terrorising the neighbourhood that was to be redeveloped soon into large apartment buildings.

After a slow day, they had finally found the perpetrator, an old man who had lived there his whole life, was scaring off the potential investors who had tried to buy his house from him when he was still alive and were now trying to convince his children to sell the house.

Seeing as the spirit was not going to ease up any time soon and had already killed three people and injured dozens more, Sam and Dean found his grave under the large Oak tree in the fields behind the houses. They had performed the salt and burning of the bones before moving on their way.

The two had come out of this battle fairly unscaved, other than numerous cuts and bruises, mainly on Sam’s behalf, there were no distinguishing marks to their persons. When they had made it back to the bunker both men went straight to their rooms and fell onto the beds.

Moment later, Castiel appeared at Dean’s doorway, he was still dressed and lay across his bed as Castiel ran over to him snivelling with his robe half open and only a pair of deep blue boxer briefs on underneath.

“Dean, I’m dying!” Castiel cried as he threw himself onto Dean’s bed.

Dean laughs a little, though not unkindly before replying “You’re not dying Cas.” he says with fondness in his tone, pulling the ex-angel up a little so that he could pull his blankets up and over him.  Placing his hand on Castiel’s forehead, Dean noticed he felt unusually hot, and taking in the slightly pale appearance, he forced himself on his feet saying “Right, lay there Cas, I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

When he walked back into his room, Dean was met with the sight of Castiel fast asleep, mumbling into the pillow he was hugging to his chest, the only coherent word Dean could make out was that of his name. “Dean.” Castiel would say every so often.

Even though the hates the thought that he is going to have to wake the sleeping man when he looks so calm and peaceful, Dean motivates himself on the knowledge that Castiel needs to eat in order to regain his strength. And if there is one thing Dean hates more than having to wake him, that is the thought of Castiel ill and in pain.

So with that thought seared into his mind, Dean walks up to the bed, softly calling Castiel's name “Cas.” When Castiel does not reply, he repeats his name, “Cas.” He says again, this time taking his shoes and socks off, stepping onto the bed beside the sleeping form.

Castiel moves a little at the intrusion of his comfort though soon settles again. Dean nudges Castiel’s shoulder gently again before saying “Come on Cas, you need to eat.” He says as Castiel's big blue eyes crack open a little.

“’m not h’ngry” he mumbles pushing his face into the pillow and inhaling deeply the comforting scent of Dean that has soaked into the pillows.

“Come on Cas. Please?” he thinks this through for a moment before leaning close and pressing a small chaste kiss onto Castiel's cheek “for me?” he asks innocently.

At that, Castiel opens his eyes and wriggles around so that he is now leaning up against Dean’s side. “Fine.” He grumbles.

Dean gives a victorious smile, pulling the soup into his lap and dipping the spoon in. bringing the spoon up to Castiel’s lips, he looks at it before looking up to Dean uncertainly. Dean chuckled a little before replying “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned.” He laughed pushing the spoon towards Castiel's lips as he hesitantly opened his mouth taking in the now warm soup.

Sighing around the spoon, Castiel reluctantly let go, a little “Ahh” escaping his mouth as the soothing liquid travelled down his throat and into his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

“See, wasn’t that bad right?” Dean asked bringing another spoonful up to Castiel's mouth.

Once they were two thirds of the way through the bowl, Castiel’s eyes began to droop a little and he began declining the spoon. “Come on Cas, one more spoonful.” Dean said as he brought the spoon back to Castiel's lips.

Reluctantly, Castiel drank the final spoon giving Dean a weak smile before his eyes began to shut a little more and a large yawn escaped him.

Dean stood up, getting ready to leave Castiel to sleep, but the man grabbed a hold of Deans wrist before he could leave. “Please don’t leave me.” Castiel said, his voice sounding so innocent and vulnerable.

Dean couldn’t say no to his angel when he was in this state, so instead he put the bowl onto the bedside table, taking off his trousers and his top, and pulling himself under the covers with Castiel.

As soon as he felt Dean back in the bed, though he did not open his eyes, he immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso, resting his head on his chest as he quickly fell asleep.

Dean smiled down at the sleeping man, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and placing a small, warm kiss to his temple. “Night Cas.” He said, turning off the small lamp beside his bed, plummeting the room into darkness before falling asleep himself.


End file.
